Navigation systems have become more and more sophisticated over the last few years. Prior to the technology boom, it was normal to draw out your desired route on a paper map and keep the map open in the car for reference. However, now GPS (global positioning system) navigation systems are able to determine directions, display your location on a digital display and even suggest alternate routes in case of traffic or an emergency. This has simplified the driving experience and helped drivers stay on course with ease. In addition, some unique navigation systems monitor the locations of their subscribers and, in some cases, even publicize the locations of their subscribers for all other subscribers to see.